1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to power generation systems for space applications such as re-useable launch vehicles, and more particularly to an electrical power generation system and method for mitigating corona discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reusable space vehicles use power generation systems for providing power during launch and recovery. For example, the space shuttle uses hydrazine-fueled, turbine-driven, gearbox-mounted hydraulic pumps to provide power for thrust-vector and flight control actuation. Alternative electric power generation systems operate at high voltages in order to minimize their size and weight. During ascent and re-entry, these space vehicles are exposed to low ambient pressures.
These systems, however, have several drawbacks. For example, these systems are very costly, complex and require many auxiliary systems, such as oil lubrication systems, to operate. In addition, these systems are dangerous to operate due to the need to handle highly toxic propellants such as hydrazine. Furthermore, these systems emit damaging corona discharge during ascent and re-entry.
Thus, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a high-power electrical power generation system that does not use an oil lubrication system, use toxic propellants and emit corona discharge. The invention fulfills this need as well as others.